


十九歲的男孩

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 Spanking注意
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 16





	十九歲的男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 十九歲了才脫離處男之身並幹到美艷昆汀的彼得。（？
> 
> 昆汀：幹。

彼得看著正趴在自己腿上玩遊戲機的昆汀，自從無人機的攻擊失敗之後昆汀就被福瑞丟給彼得監管。

而也因為彼得被昆汀團隊的影片陷害，導致全世界都認為蜘蛛人是罪大惡極的殺人犯，彼得無法再像過去一樣天天巡視紐約，現在唯一的任務就是看好昆汀。

柔軟的胸脯壓著彼得的大腿，像是不怕彼得腳酸什麼的昆汀死死的壓在彼得的腿上。

感受著傳來的柔軟觸感，彼得假裝自己很認真的在讀量子力學書籍的樣子，試圖忽略內心的騷動。

天曉得為什麼當初福瑞把監管昆汀的頸環設置成不能離開自己一米，彼得歎了一口氣，走之前福瑞還用一種很微妙的表情看向自己。

好吧，我的春夢對象就是貝克先生，但這又他媽的怎麼了？彼得在心裡崩潰的想到。

趴在彼得腿上玩遊戲機的昆汀轉過頭來看向他。

昆汀臉上突然露出了不明意味的笑容。

他伸手摸向彼得的褲襠揉搓了好幾下，褲襠稍微隆起的時候還把拉鍊拉下伸入那土到爆炸的藍色格子四角內褲裡。

「貝克先生！你......你在做什麼！？」

彼得抓住昆汀的手把它從褲襠中拿出，滿臉通紅的看著對著他笑的男人。

「春夢對象是我啊？」

昆汀掙開彼得的緊抓的手，又伸回彼得的褲襠裡摸著渾圓的囊袋，指尖偶爾揉捏。

「小、處、男。」他笑眯眯的說。

彼得又羞又惱的不知道該怎麼辦才好。

「我、我才不是。」彼得結巴的反駁「你才是老處男。」

昆汀挑了挑眉。

「哦、老處男啊？」他滿不在乎的看向彼得，不斷的用眼神挑釁小處男「可是小處男隨便摸一摸就硬了是怎麼一回事？」

彼得被說的啞口無言。

「這、這不干你的事。」彼得看起來整個人都要燒起來了。

昆汀故意用空著的另外一隻手摸彼得的大腿內側。

「怎麼會與我無關？」刻意放柔的聲音傳到彼得的耳裡，彼得覺得自己的腦袋要燒到過熱當機了「我摸硬的當然和我有關係。」

聽到這麼莫名其妙的話語的彼得，直接把昆汀的手從褲襠中抽出，把人的手反在背上抓緊之後。

重重的朝他屁股打了一下。

昆汀的眼瞪的大大的，一臉不可置信的樣子轉頭過來看彼得，就像前幾年那個說你們怎麼膽敢的那個女孩一樣，就差沒有對彼得喊出來而已。

「你剛剛對我做了什麼？」

昆汀咬牙切齒的捏了彼得的大腿，彼得痛的嘶了好長一聲，緩過氣之後又朝昆汀的屁股打了下去。

「你、」昆汀氣的開始掙扎。

「揍你屁股。」彼得梗著脖子，滿臉通紅，低聲的對昆汀吼「讓你不停手！」

不服氣的昆汀又揉捏了下彼得的卵囊。

唰的一聲，彼得氣的把昆汀的褲子撕開。

啪啪聲又再度響起，滿屋子裡都是手掌拍打在脫去褲子的屁股蛋上的聲音。

最可恥的是昆汀自己發現自己被打到起了反應。

操你媽，昆汀在心裡憤恨的想，操你媽彼得帕克，等我哪天能逃出去我一定要殺了你。

不小心把內心話說出的昆汀又被彼得狠狠的打了幾下，被打的滿面都是淚水，昆汀一邊流淚一邊口齒不清的怒罵彼得。

最後又被彼得狠狠一拍，直接哭著射在沙發上。

「操你媽我不活了！」昆汀羞惱的哭叫。

天，他竟然被打屁股打到射了。此時此刻的昆汀寧可被其他超級英雄打死也不要再和彼得待在同一個地方。

甚至哭的差點忘記換氣。

彼得緊張的開始拍他的臉試圖喚回昆汀的神智。

「嘿、醒醒。」

昆汀回過神智後撇開頭，死都不肯轉回去面對彼得。

「我要去洗澡。」他悶聲的要求。

彼得呆愣了幾秒才答應他。

「貝克先生需要我的幫助嗎？」彼得手足無措的試圖解釋「我是說幫忙沖澡還有站著刷背什麼的。」

昆汀理都沒有理默默的下了沙發，抓起破的沒那麼誇張的內褲稍微遮擋了下自己紅腫的屁股，一拐一拐的朝浴室前進。

彼得摸了摸鼻子，也默默的跟在他身後一同進了淋浴間。

昆汀打開花灑，水慢慢的浸濕他的髮絲，眼睛閉上安靜的感受水溫。

彼得的手指小力的按壓昆汀的頭皮，泡泡一點一點的被水流沖走，消失在排水孔裡面。

昆汀自己用浴球默默的刷洗自己的身體，彼得也拿著另一顆替他刷背。

刷背刷到一半，彼得的視線突然看向昆汀的臀縫，他咽了口口水。

被打過之後腫起來的屁股比往常還要挺翹，在水流的沖刷下雖然顏色不像先前一般的紅豔，但那粉色的模樣看起來觸感極好。

然後，彼得真的就上手摸了。

被蜘蛛人性騷擾的昆汀睜開眼睛。

「有種就幹。」他冷冷的嘲諷彼得，賭彼得絕對不敢碰他。「小處男應該沒有膽吧？不然怎麼會一直到19歲了都還是小處男？」

彼得什麼話也都沒有說，繼續把昆汀的背後洗刷乾淨。

就當昆汀清洗好準備要踏出淋浴間換上衣服的時候，彼得狠狠的把他拉回並摁在牆上。

昆汀背朝彼得臉貼牆壁，臀瓣被彼得剝開。

彼得溫熱的唇瓣貼上昆汀緊閉的穴口，舌尖不斷的戳弄，昆汀的腦袋一片空白渾身輕顫，可連一下都動不了。

嘴裡無意識的開始呻吟，從輕微的喘聲到略微大聲的嗚咽，昆汀的眼睛開始慢慢的失焦。

舔夠之後彼得換上手指，一根一根的沒入濕軟的穴內，拓展舌頭不能到達的地方，昆汀的嗚咽聲轉變成尖聲浪叫，大腿內側的肉顫抖的幅度更大。

「進、進來。」

不想發出聲音的昆汀咬著自己的手臂悶聲說到。

彼得隨意的擼了幾下自己早已挺立許久的陰莖，迫不及待的抵在昆汀的穴口。

在進入的那一瞬間，彼得把昆汀的頭掰過來不斷的啃咬他的唇瓣。

「貝克先生裡面、真的好緊……」彼得一邊啃吻昆汀一邊說到「你舒服嗎？」

昆汀不發一語，故意的夾了一下。

因為昆汀突如其來的緊縮，彼得沒有忍住，不小心的就射在了甬道深處。

被彼得吻，噢不，啃咬到一半的昆汀，突然感受到一股熱流，他的眼睛瞪的大大的，絲毫不敢相信剛才發生的事。

「所以你其實不是處男？而是早泄嗎？」

昆汀的眼神滿是同情。

「我才不是！」

像是要為自己爭回面子，彼得擼了幾下略微疲軟的陰莖，接著狠狠的撞入昆汀的後穴裡。

他抓著昆汀的肩膀，下身猛力的擺動，撞擊的速度一次比一次快，好幾次昆汀都覺得自己快要被操散了。

眼淚一顆一顆的滴落在昆汀的肩膀上，彼得像是受了天大的委屈，說話說的像是煮過頭的庫斯庫斯黏黏糊糊的聽也聽不清楚。

「我真的很生氣、但我也很抱歉、貝克先生的深處真的太緊了、我、我真的停不下來、對不起、對不起、貝克先生的裡面真的好熱、好舒服……」

勉強聽懂一些彼得含糊不清的話語，昆汀卻差點因為他莫名其妙的言語氣到升天。

「閉、閉嘴，不要再說……」

昆汀低聲的罵了幾句髒話，早知道就不該招惹這個死處男了，被摁在牆壁上操頂著牆壁的膝蓋真的很痛。

聽到昆汀罵聲的彼得雙手緊掐住他的腰，狠狠的向後一拽，幹進了深處。

被狠狠碾過的前列腺，強烈的刺激感讓昆汀射在牆上，白色的液體慢慢的滑落，一邊幹著他的彼得一邊將那些精液撈起塞入昆汀的嘴裡，指尖戲弄昆汀的舌頭，不斷的啃咬昆汀的脖頸、肩膀還有後背。

最後在猛力一挺中，彼得宣洩在昆汀的最深處，就像是防止交配的雌性逃走的雄獸，彼得狠咬昆汀的肩膀，欲望依舊深埋在昆汀的體內。

直到昆汀小聲的哀求他讓自己休息時，彼得才離開昆汀的身體，他眼眶泛紅抿緊嘴幫昆汀清理後穴的東西，最後抱著昆汀回到兩個人一起睡的床上。

關燈之後，不像往常那樣，會面朝昆汀的方向以免半夜某人逃跑，這次彼得背對昆汀，沉默的躺在柔軟的床鋪上。

被幹的全身痠痛只想要掐死身邊人的昆汀無奈的伸手抱住彼得，低聲的在他耳畔道歉說他並不是早泄只不過是太緊張多來幾次就不會這樣了。

彼得翻了個身。

窗外的月光照進房裡，彼得的眼睛看起來亮晶晶的，他認真的問昆汀那以後還有沒有機會再練習。

像是被鬼迷了心竅，昆汀點頭答應了彼得的要求。

**Author's Note:**

> 群裡聊出來的打屁股梗，哭著操昆汀的彼得是真的棒。
> 
> 小處男不小心早泄我想應該是能被原諒的，因為這純粹只是技術問題而不是生理問題。
> 
> 但生理早泄的也很香。
> 
> 期待老師們能搞一個早泄彼得跟陽痿昆汀的故事。


End file.
